


Jump

by textbookchoices



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Pan takes on the appearance of a cat.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Pan was in Lyra’s arms, in the shape of a brown cat, attempting to stay quiet and blend in after Lyra lost the backpack while being chased by the police.

It was just unfortunate that while they were walking, a little girl had seen him and squealed, rushing to try and pet him. Pan, panicked, had jumped—

—and landed in Will’s arms.

Will had dropped him carefully to the ground while Lyra twitched and froze, staring at Will.

“You alright, Lyra?” Will asked, and she’d stiltedly nodded her head, shuffling forward in a robotic sort-of walk.

Lyra could be so weird.


End file.
